Ask a couple
by WindChibi
Summary: This was inspired by the many "Ask a nation" or blog things.Basically this is another "Ask a..." but you can ask couples now!Any couples you want (no impossible ones) anything you want!Come and give it a chance,it won't hurt!I don't own Hetalia.Send questions through PMs :3
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to "Ask a couple"!Here you can ask any couple (that has some way to get together/no impossible couple) anything you want and they will answer!Be it funny,weird,anything and everything you can think of,don't be afraid!You can ask pirate!couple,fem!couple etc. but you have to say who's don't hesitate to send a letter through PMs.(Will answer as soon as possible).


	2. First round of questions

I had these written since the day I posted the story itself but I couldn't reach the laptop to post it so that's why this is late :( .Sorry.

Next letters should be sent by PM so I won't have to take down the story. Again sorry but a PM was sent to me about this thing and I don't want to push my luck./Wind-chan out!

* * *

Otaku-Jewel

GerIta! Spamano! USUK! RoChu! I love you all!

All: How long did it take for each to admit your feelings to each other? :3

/\/\

Italy: Ve~ Not very much~ I told Luddy I loved him as soon as I saw him~

Germany: *scratches the back of his neck with a faint blush*Around a month until I finally understood what "Ti amo,ve!" meant and a few more weeks to accept that I loved my best friend.

Spain: I told mi Lovinito every day that I loved him until he accepted although he was a little harsh when he rejected me the first time. I would say I told Lovi about my feelings a few days after I accepted them.

Romano: Stop calling me those stupid nicknames! And stop using my real name when talking to a fangirl,you idiot!*mumbles something about stupid Spain*To be honest (only because I was promised some of Spain's tomatoes) I have to say that it took me three months to believe the idiot that his 'te amo's were true.

America: Iggy is so stubborn!*whines*When I told him that I loved him and "that_** war" **_was so I could become his special one he didn't want to believe me!So I had to keep showing him that I meant it until he accepted long months of gifts,sweet dates and constant bugging.

England: Well git,*sighs*if you would have told me something about that before "that_** war"**_ I would have said yes earlier not after two annoying months!

China: Russia can be pretty scary but under that he is sweet and cares despite what others got together when we came earlier than when the meeting was supposed to talked a little and the next day we were a couple.

Russia: It was pretty fast,da?This moment me and China were talking about political events and the likes,the next moment we saw we have so much in common and the next day we were an it.

Plant Life Alchemist

Alright, these questions are for Spain and Romano: First, Romano, do you think Spain looks hot in his pirate outfit? Spain, do you still have Romano's maid outfit from when he worked for you? My sister helped me come up with these questions, Spamano is her OTP. She's kinda weird. So Romano, kill her, not me (please!).

/\/\

Romano: Spain? In his pirate outfit?Don't make me laugh.*huffs*I barely saw him in his pirate days...*lowers his voice so Spain can't hear him and continues with a soft blush*Hot isn't enough for Spagna when he wears his pirate outfit. He's the hottest pirate ever.

Spain: Of course I have it! The maid outfit is in the attic in a box where I keep all the things that Lovi had when he was little.

Romano: Stop calling me that! And why would I kill one of my fans? That's it if you aren't working for the case you are,you better hide.

Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real

dear PruCan,

Hey Canada? is it true that Prussia has 5 meters? and also, how did your brothers react to your relationship?

/\/\

Canada: W-what?!*stutters*T-that re-remains between u-us!

Prussia: It's true, kesese! And why you asked only him? What about the awesome me?

Canada: Shut up Gil.*lightly hits the Prussian's shoulder*Brothers?You mean Al, right?Well, he wasn't too happy about it. When Alfred discovered, he wanted to hunt Gil down! I had to promise him that I would cook my famous "Pancake Tower" so I could calm him down.

insane-assylum-13

1. Germany, does Italy know you're Holy Rome?

2. Prussia, Canada, do you have any cute pet names for each other?

3. France, England, WHY do you fight like an old married couple?

/\/\

Germany: What are you talking about? I'm not Italy's childhood friend. I met him in that tomato box for the first time.

Prussia: He's Birdie. Isn't that cute enough? Sometimes I also call him Schatz (=sweetheart).

Canada: When we're alone I call him petit ami (=sweetheart/honey).

England: I may look old but I'm not! How dare you!

France: *sighs dramatically*Mon cher, you look wonderful.

England: We don't fight.*has calmed down*We just say our opinions on the matter at hand.

France: Angleterre is right. Even if it seems we fight, we just bicker like friends because otherwise our couple life would be dull.

England: I still hate you for the rose disaster.

France: Love you too~


	3. Second round of questions

What's up? I'm finally back with some more questions and answers! I hope that more of you see this and send me questions through private messages :D.

Edit: *laughs nervously* I accidentally posted a chapter from something else XD. This time should be alright :D./Wind-chan out!

* * *

TotalHetaliaWarrior

1. Canada: Why did you take Prussia away? Are you happy with him?  
the Very Awesome Prussia: Why are you so awesome? And why do you call Canada "Birdie?"

1. Canada: I didn't take Prussia away. He came after me.

Prussia: But Birdie! You're like a magnet for me! Wherever you go, I come after you.

Canada: See? He follows me and because he is an ex-country he doesn't need to worry about being hunted down and brought back to "work". And 'happy' isn't enough to explain how I fell, but yes he makes me very happy.

2. Prussia: Well, the awesomeness was made in Prussia the first time, hence why I am so awesome! And I'm happy that you acknowledge my awesomeness! Here. I'll send you a bottle of essence of awesomeness. *puts a bottle with a rainbow colored substance in a box*

Canada: *takes the package from the Prussian*I'll take care of this.

Prussia: As for why I am calling him Bridie, it is because the first time we met I was running after Gilbird who flew away and landed on Canada's head. When I finally caught up with the bird I saw how cute Birdie was with Gilbird on his head and decided to give him the nickname.

Canada: Yep. That's the story of my nickname. It was sweet of Prussia to give me a nickname.*blushes a light pink* And that finally someone saw me.

* * *

Well...this is all I got :|. No joke. Since the second chapter I haven't got any PMs with questions :(, but I hope that more of you will see this and send me PMs! I'm always waiting to read and answer questions :D.


	4. Third round of questions

What's up everybody? Here's Wind with another chapter :D. I'm so happy that so many people sent me messages with questions :D. If at least two or three would send me PMs per chapter I can keep this going. I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

Kie Quies

My questions :DD -

1. ItalyxEgnland:  
ITALY when did you stop being afraid of England? When did you start liking each other? How to survive England's cooking?

2. SpainxRomano:  
Y U such a cute couple? What are your pet names :3 ? Romano what is the sweetest/loveliest/cutest thing Spain has done for you?

3. AmericaxJapan:  
What things you both enjoy doing together? Japan what is the cutest thing about America? America what would you do to keep Japan yours forever?

1. Italy: Ve~ Well...it kind of happened out of nowhere, really. One day I was running late for a World Conference and on my way there I found Iggy in the cafeteria looking a little sad so I decided to take him out to an early lunch!

England: I was surprised to see the Italian ditching a meeting in favor of making me happy.

Italy: Then we talked and talked and talked and so discovered that we have so much in common! Then we started to spend time together and shortly after we were a couple!

England: And my food is fine! Why should he "survive" it?

Italy: Weeeeeeell...I don't let him cook anymore. So we usually eat pasta at home or dinner somewhere in town!

2. Spain: Gracias! I always tell Lovi we are cute together, but he never listens!

Romano: Stop calling me by my human nickname! How many times did I tell you that?!

Spain: I lost count...*laughs* My pet names for Lovino are Lovi, Roma, mi amor, mi querido, mi tomate, mi Lovinito, mi Romanito...*goes on and on with nicknames*

Romano: *growls*I don't have pet names for this idiot.*adds in a whisper*But I do call him by his human name when we are alone.

Spain: Anyway! I've done a lot of sweet/lovely/cute things for mi corazón.

Romano: Hm...It's true, but...I think the sweetest/loveliest/cutest thing he has ever done for me was to run through a downpour and search for me when I ran away.*blushes tomato-red*I got annoyed with him and ran away right before the rain started. When he found me he also caught a nasty cold. So...it was sweet of him.

3. America: We both enjoy playing video games!

Japan: America-kun is right. That and watching horror movies.

America: Everything is cute about me!

Japan: The cutest thing...? That would be when he comes to me whining to translate the newest games that are out in my country. Or when he is scared and hugs my arm while not daring to turn away from the movie.*his cheeks are dusted a light pink*But what I find the cutest...are his sky-blue and always happy eyes.

America: Thanks dude! And to keep him mine forever?*chuckles lowly*I'm a superpower, aren't I? I don't need to do anything. Nobody would dare to approach what's mine.

Japan: *shoots a quick glare at the American*America-kun.

America: Hm? Oh sorry.*smiles*See ya later dudes!

/\/\

Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real

1. SpaMano- Spain, when did you first realize you loved Mr. Grumpy Tomato?  
Mr. Grumpy Tomato, why don't you like Spagna's friends? were you badly touched by the bad touch trio?

2. PruCan- Do Gilbird and Kuma-whatever get along? How about Kuma and Gil?

1. Spain: Eh? I'm sure I answered this already.

Romano: Just answer it again then!*checks through old messages*It was how long it took, you dummy!

Spain: Well...*laughs*Anyway, I think it was after Roma left to become one with North Italy. After he left I said to myself that I would be okay and that Romanito would come to visit, but everyday my heart ached for the fiery Italian. Then I realized that I didn't love him as a brother, but as a lover.

Romano: Mushy stuff.*rolls his eyes*Those bastards he calls friends? I don't dislike them, I hate them. And no, they didn't touch me! If they would had have touched me, they would have had some missing limbs.*chuckles amused*Trust me. I don't like them because they are always so loud and stupid and all they can think of is pulling pranks or going out. So immature.

2. Canada: They get along pretty well.

Kuma: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada.*sighs*At least when I'm around. Sometimes I leave Kuma with Gil and Gilbird because I have to do work for my boss and in those small moments I almost always find the Prussian with a nasty scratch.

Prussia: That bear is evil when you aren't around Birdie! I swear I saw his eyes flash red! Not as red as my awesome eyes, but still an evil red!

Canada: Kuma isn't evil Prussia. But I do wonder how you hurt yourself every time I'm not home.

Prussia: I swear it's the bear! He tried to eat Gilbird a few times!

Kuma: *softly*I'm innocent.

Canada: See? Kuma says that he is innocent.

Prussia: He hardly remembers you! How can you be on his side and not on my awesome side!

Canada: I'm not on anyone's side.*sighs again*Hope it answers your question.

/\/\

Risingstar13720

Ok, don't think me weird, but I have 4 OTP's and one of them has the same two characters in two of the others. SpaMano, GerIta, Itacest, and USUK.

1. Romano, were you really afraid that Spain wouldn't love you? And he would just hurt you and leave like everyone else? Is that why you hated him before?

2. Germany, how would you feel if Italy were suddenly to leave you? (Sorry, I was just wondering)

3. To both Italies, do you think that your love is wrong? Or do you believe that because you are two parts of a whole country, that its right?

4. England, do you still feel and fear that someday, America may leave you again, like he did during the revolution? Are you scared that someday he won't want you anymore? (Again, sorry, just wondering.)

PS, Romano, you are my favorite! *gives basket of fresh and ripe tomatoes.*

1. Romano: He wanted to trade me for my stupid twin! Of course that I was afraid and that I hated him! Imagine living in the shadow of your sibling!

Spain: Shh Roma. It was a mistake. I didn't see how cute and sweet you are then.*tries to calm the Italian down*

Romano: Shut up bastard!*shoves the Spaniard away*You don't know how much it hurt when I heard that you wanted Feli instead of me!*rubs his eyes and takes a few breaths in to calm down*At first I thought that you would leave me alone once you saw how better than me my fratello is! Back then I thought that you were just using me to get to him!

Spain: Shh...It's okay Romanito, it's okay.*succeeds in hugging the Southern Italian*

Romano: *has calmed down slightly and now munches on tomatoes*Grazie for your tomatoes by the way.

2. Italy: Why would I leave Luddy?! I would never do something like that!

Germany: Liebe, the question was for me. I would be devastated, truth to be told. At first Italy was just an annoying member of the Axis, but over the time he spent at my home, I became attached to him. I wouldn't be able to live without Italien.

Italy: Aw...So sweet of you, Luddy! Ti amo Germania!

Germany: *blushes lightly*Ich liebe dich auch, Italien.

3. Italy: Ve? I'm confused.

Romano: I think she is meaning that we should love the same person?*makes a face*Hell no!

Italy: Or maybe that I should remain with Luddy and you should love Gil? You know brothers pairings?

Romano: I did read some stuff about me and the albino bastard. Yuck.

Italy: I don't think that us being two halves and loving different persons is wrong. We have our own decision to make and we aren't supposed to do stuff as a whole.

Romano: That was deep coming from you.

Italy: *blinks surprised*Really?*smiles*

Romano: *shakes his head*Never mind.

4. England: I-I-I-I-I...What? W-why would you ask that?*stutters uneasy*

America: Dude, calm down! I'm not leaving ya for somebody else!

England: *stops stuttering and instead glares at the American*You don't know how it feels! Sure, you were also affected by it pretty hard, but did you know just how much it hurt me?!

America: But you know why I did it! I wanted to be your equal! And you wouldn't have accepted me as your lover if I was still your colony!

England: *growls annoyed*Yes! Because...I don't know! Everything is a mess in my mind now.*runs a hand through his hair*Never mind.

America: The question?

England: Yeah...Well, I'm still afraid that the bloody git would start a war because of who knows what reason. While we have the most history in common I'm scared that he might go after somebody else like Russia or Canada. Why would you chose that Russian over me? Or even your own brother! What the bloody hell?!

America: It's the fans fault! They paired me with them! And what about you and the French Fry? Or you and Spain? Or even Romano! How does _that_ work?!

England: Me and France? Did you forget that he wanted to marry me? And Spain? We were pirates back then and hated each other's guts. That Italian brat?...Well, I don't have an answer for this. We are getting off topic anyway.

* * *

Here it is! This is the third chapter! Hope ya liked it :D.

As I said at the beginning of the chapter, if I get at least two or three users to send me PMs with questions I can keep this going.

See ya in another chapter!


	5. Fourth round of questions

What's up everybody? Wind with another chapter here! Hope ya like the answers and that you'll send more questions ;D./Wind-chan out!

* * *

TheDogzIsland2

1. EnglandXSpain: How did you two forgive each other?

2. PrussiaXHungary: Hungary what would you do if Prussia was dressed up as a potato and confessed/danced his love to you?

3. AmericaXNorway: (A little fact, it's mostly history based since the attack of the Oslo America was the first to rush over and help and giving a very inspirational touching speech for them v)  
How did you two fall in love?  
Describe your favorite kiss together.

4. ItalyXJapan: How close are you two?

(IlikerareshipsgomenROFLC'8)

1. Spain: We came to the realization that our rivalry was childish. That's how we got over it~*is hugging a very annoyed England*

England: You came to that realization and also the fact that your pirate attitude was long gone while I became a gentleman who doesn't hold grudges over something from the past.

2. Hungary: That would be a strange way to confess his love, but it's Prussia we are talking about so it wouldn't surprise me. I would probably stare a little at him before I would hit him with my frying pan and then I would treat his wounds and accept his love.

Prussia: Wow... Love hurts...*absent-mindedly rubs his head* But I'm awesome and so is my love!

Hungary: Yeah...

3. America: How did we fall in love? It's simple! I'm the hero! Everybody loves the hero!

Norway: It wasn't like that.

America: What do you mean it wasn't like that?!

Norway: It was after a meeting.

America: Yes and? Don't give such short answers, although that's what I love about ya.

Norway: We were the last ones exiting the conference room. It was after the Oslo attack.

America: If you're going to say it like this, then it doesn't seem romantic at all.

Norway: That is because it wasn't. To put it shortly, I felt ill and he took care of me. It was cute how much he worked just to make me feel better and how he stayed quiet.

America: Well, yes it was like that. I noticed that Norway was quieter than normal if that's even possible and I wondered what was wrong. Turns out he still didn't recover. Opposites attract, don't they? I think the same happened to us.

Norway: Favorite kiss?*his normally pale cheeks were dusted a light pink now* I think it was... The one in that small cafe?

America: Yeah... It was a soft, sweet kiss shared in a small and cozy cafe.

(I hope I did this right 'cause I've never wrote Norway before)

4. Italy: We are the closest we can be! Giappone also let me hug him!

Japan: Hai. I did that.*blushes a light pink and plays with his fingers* Itaria is the only one who I let to enter my personal space. We are very close.

/\/\

Don't Tell Them I'm not Real

... Je suis desolé, Romano et Spain. I didn't know that question was already asked.

Spain: Don't worry, Lovi was just in a sour mood.

Romano: Like hell I was!

Spain: The question Lovi was thinking of was another one, not what you asked so I say sorry on the behalf of the both of us.

Romano: *crosses arms stubbornly*I don't.

Spain: Yes you do.

Romano: No, I don't.*the Spaniard shoots him a quick pointed look*Okay, I do!

/\/\

FlyingMintBunny2

No couple is impossible with popsicle! ... Or creamsicle... /SHOT  
Does the entire BTT x England count as impossible?  
If not, Dear BTT x England,  
1. Prussia: Aren't you too awesome to share with these posers?  
2. France: How did this happen?  
3. Spain: ... How does it feel that I don't have a question for you? (Lo siento! I love SpUK, though!)  
4. England: How do you put up with this group of idiots?

1. Prussia: Yes I am, but I'm also an awesome friend and I wouldn't want to get in the way of my friends' love even if they love the same person I love. You don't want to know how good he-

England: *covers the Prussian's mouth* I'm sure the person got the idea, you bloody git!

2. France: The lovely moi was going out with mon petit lapin and one night I came home earlier than I should and I found him with mon ami, Espagne.

Spain: Then, sometime later Prusia joined too, saying that he's awesome and that he also had something for the Brit.

3. Spain: Que...? Why not me? I feel sad. Why don't you have a question for me too?

Prussia: Three...

France: Two...

England: One...

Spain:*realization hits him*Wait a minute! You **did ask** me something! Even if it was how I feel that you don't have a question for me. You still asked me something!

4. England: Blimey! How do I put up with them? I would say it's easy, but it isn't. Most of the time they annoy the bloody hell out of me. Fortunately I know a trick that would keep them busy when I'm too lazy to deal with them. For Prussia: I just tell him how awesome he is which would make him ramble and not notice that I slipped away, for Spain: I tell him that Romano called earlier and that would make him squeal and try to call the Italian back (they are still good friends) and for France: I get him some chocolate and a rose and he leaves me alone while singing who knows what in French. This trick works every time.

* * *

Hello! This is all for now :D 'cause this is all I got, but I'm not complaining this time. I'm actually happy with what I got. Are you happy with the answers?  
At least two or three reviews/PMs and I'll write the next chapter ;D!


	6. Fifth round of questions

Hello there~ There's Wind with a not so original intro and another chapter XD.

Review time~

_soren453: Yay~ I made you smile~ Maybe next time you'll also leave a few questions ;D?_

_TheDogzIsland2: Then come back with more questions~ There's no limit to how many times you can ask me stuff ;D~ Hope to see ya back with other questions!_

This is for now~ I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

Angleterre97

Ok, this is for your Ask a Couple project that I find very interesting. So here it goes:

1. Fruk: Do you two consider the Entente Cordiale your wedding day/anniversary? If so how do you spend/celebrate it together?

2. DenNor: Norway, how on earth do you put up with Denmark on a daily basis?

3. AusHun: Hungary, what is your favorite song that Austria plays on the Piano?

1. France: Yes we do. The day the Entente Cordiale was signed we finally stopped our fighting and could enjoy our love for each other without having to hide it.*sniffles dramatically* It's the day we have been married, without having to avoid the other nations.

England: Emotional git.*chuckles* We spend it like any other couple: going out to a movie, eating dinner at a fancy restaurant, giving each other gifts and all that stuff.

2. Denmark: He doesn't have to put up with me! I'm awesome, not annoying!*smiles cheerfully*

Norway: *not too enthusiastic* He is an idiot.

Denmark: *pouts* You're so cold Norge.

Norway: Deal with it then. It's the same way I deal with your cheerfulness.

Denmark: D'aw…! I love you~*hugs the annoyed Norwegian*

Norway: *blushes lightly and mutters* E-elsker deg også…*

Denmark: I know you do~

Norway: Shut up idiot.

(*L-love you too…)

3. Hungary: Favorite song? It is "Für Elise". It's so sweet.

Austria: Thank you Eliza.

Hungary: *smiles*No problem sweetie.

/\/\

FlyingMintBunny2

Lol, I love those answers! Lo siento, Spain! I'm sorry for not being able to think of an actual question!

Spain: Don't worry~ You asked me something even if it wasn't about me and Iggy~

England: Stop calling me that!

France: Would you like Arthur then?

England: No! That's for when we are in public or just the…three of us! Not when answering some stupid questions!

France: Artie then?

England: Neither that!

Spain: What about Arturo?*purrs lightly*

England: *blushes a dark red* Shut the bloody hell up!

/\/\

Blah Blah Blah

1. Germano (Roma X Germany):  
Lovi-San, how did you realize you were in love with him?  
Ludwig-San when did you find out you were in love with him?

2. FrUk:  
How do you put up with him Arthur-San?  
Francis-san What is the most affectionate thing Arthur-San has done?

1. Romano: Don't call me that! It's weird! As for how I realized that I love him….*his cheeks are dusted a light pink* It was when fratellino started to rumble about Germany and I suddenly interrupted him by saying something along the lines "Paws off, he is mine!". It was very embarrassing.

Germany: When? Late at night, as weird as it sounds. I was writing something in my journal.

Romano: *coughs*Diary.*coughs*

Germany: It's **not** a diary.*rubs his forehead with one of his hands* When I reread it I saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. On the page, in thin and black letters, was written "**Ich liebe Romano**". It took me a few minutes and a surprise call from Romano to understand that I fell for him.*rubs the back of his neck sheepishly*

2. England: It's easy actually. I just tell him that I love him and some sweet words in both English and French and he leaves me be for the rest of the day.

France: It's so nice when you speak the language of love.*sighs dreamily*

England: Yeah, yeah. Otherwise we just bicker for the sake of old times and to do something else than being bored out of our minds.

France: Iggy? Well, he sometimes tries to cook French food for me, although I can tell it's with the help of Matthew. The most affectionate thing he has ever done for me was on my birthday when he sang "Happy Birthday" in French and actually made a pretty good cake.

/\/\

Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real

...I feel like a bum for asking so many questions but... I love me some pairings...

1. Prussia/Austria/Canada  
When did you three become a threesome?

Also, Is Austria's Mariazell as sensitive as Canada's curl?

Finally- who is the ultimate top/seme in your relationship?

2. FrUk  
England, what is the most annoying thing francy-pants has ever done?

France, what's the most romantic thing Iggy has ever done?

Finally- Have either of you ever broken the others heart?

1. Prussia: Kesese! That's an easy question! It was when Specs walked on-

Austria: *covers the Prussian's mouth quickly while blushing madly* NOT saying that! It was a complete accident and the door was open!

Canada: *sighs softly* All in all, it was an accident actually. He walked on us and then poof! there we are three now.

Prussia: Yep! It's pretty fun watching Specs and Birdie tug on each other's curls!

Austria/Canada: *hit Prussia upside-down his head* SHUT UP!

Prussia: Kesesese! The awesome me of course!*rubs his head* With those curls they stay no chance under me!

Austria/Canada: *hit him again and this time knock him out* What an idiot…*sigh*

(Sorry it turned out so… perverted XD. It's the first time I write something this close to… stuff I shouldn't write. Although I had fun XD.)

2. England: Ugh… Don't make me remember, but if you really want to know… It was the fact that he stole all of my clothes.

France: But it was so funny~*chuckles*

England: For your perverted mind! You gave me a dress to wear for that day!

France: And you wore it~

England: Because otherwise I would have had to go naked to the meeting!

France: You looked so nice~ And Iggy and romantic in the same question? Don't make me laugh.

England: *shoots a death glare the Frenchman's way*

France: Hm… It was taking me to a high-class restaurant. He even offered to pay the whole thing, but I didn't let him do it. It was sweet of him.

England: Thought so.

France: Sadly yes. It was at the beginning, before we got together. We broke each other's hearts by pretending to really love the ones we were with at that point.

England: Other than that no.

* * *

And this is all for now! I had fun writing the answers, I hope you also had fun reading them :D and that I'll see ya in the comment section (leave a review) or send me a PM with even more questions! See ya in the next chapter!

At least two or three PMs/reviews and I'll write a new chapter~


	7. Sixth round of questions

What's up readers? Here's Wind with the answers to the questions :D.

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with my personal life. Things should be uploaded faster now :D.

**NOTE/NOTICE/Whatever you wanna call it: You can leave as many reviews/PMs with questions as long as you're original and not ask the same thing as somebody else.**

This chapter has been written while listening to BattleBlock Theatre OST… It certainly added to the effect XD./Wind-chan out!

* * *

EpicBS

Dear Serbia and Croatia,

Do you brutally hate it every time a new person ships you guys? BECAUSE I STARTED SHIPPING YOU GUYS TWO DAYS AGO! xD

Safety and peace,

BS

Serbia: *laughs amused*Brutally hate? You must be wrong, my dear.

Croatia: *crosses his arms with a chuckle of his own* Terribly wrong.

Serbia: What we feel is more than brutal hate.

Croatia: Yes, more than just brutal hate. It's a fiery, never ending, dark-red emotion-

Serbia: *blinks confused* Wait, what? Since when do emotions have colors?

Croatia: Forever? Duh, it looks like your mind is somewhere else. Or has never been there in the first place.

Serbia: *clenches his fist* Want a fight and don't know how to ask for it?

Croatia: *not affected* Bring it on.

(Er…. Sorry if this isn't very accurate, but I've never written as these two so I wrote them based on what I found on the internet.)

/\/\

soren453

1. IggyChu  
China, what was your first impression of England?  
England, how does it make you feel when Russia is always asking China to become one with him?

2. HongIce

How long did it take you two to tell your families about your relationship?  
Iceland, what's the sweetest thing Hong Kong has ever done for you? And where do you get those cute boots?

Canada, is America always so loud?  
America, is there anything you do that gets Canada mad enough to "shout"?

1. China: My first impression, aru? Weird, I must say. I found England weird because how he changed from his pirates days to the gentleman he is now, aru.

England: Weird? Of **all** the things, you chose weird?!

China: Yeah, so what, aru? I thought you were weird.

England: Never mind. It annoys me to no end that Russia tries to take China away from me. I thought at first that it was a joke or Russia being creepy, but noooooooo turns out he really wants to become one with China so now we spend all our time together. That way the Russian doesn't approach us.

2. Iceland: It didn't take too long. Apparently, they knew even before us.

Hong Kong: Turns out they were spying on us.

Iceland: *shakes his head* They could have asked us instead of spying on us. Sweetest thing? *his cheeks turn a light pink* It was when we went out together as a couple the first time. Hong Kong took me to a private restaurant with an amazing view of the landscape.

Hong Kong: *is also blushing lightly* It was nothing, really.

Iceland: Yes, it was. *looks down at his boots then back up* They are hand-made. Unique.

3. Canada: I would say yes, but… He isn't always so loud. When it's only the two of us, he is actually quiet.

America: D'aw… I love ya, bro!

Canada: Love you too.

America: Something to make my bro actually shout? I did it once, I'm not doing it twice. It was the fact that I accidentally broke one of his hockey sticks in two that got me in trouble. I thought that I would be deaf by the time he stopped shouting at me.

/\/\

Insane-assylum-13

I HAVE THE CRACKIEST SHIP EVAH!  
RomaFin (Romania x Finland)  
1. Romania: How did you two meet?  
2. Finland: What's it like loving a Vampire?  
3. Romania: HOW DID YOU FEND OFF SWEDEN FROM KYLLING JOO?!  
That is all  
I TOLD YOU IT WAS CRACK! XD

1. Romania: We met when I was coming to the Nordics' house to pick Norway up for the Magic Club meeting. There I found Finland reading a book while eating cookies.

Finland: I was just relaxing, waiting for the others to leave and do their stuff, but Norway left earlier for something else.

Romania: So I stayed with Finland, ate cookies and talked. By the time Norway was back, we were laughing and having such a good time that I forgot about the meeting.

2. Finland: There are no words to describe love. As for loving a vampire, it isn't different from loving a human. Or nation. The only difference is that Romania needs blood from time to time and the Nordics don't approve of me giving him it.

Romania: Although he does give me his blood.

Finland: *sighs* Yes I do.

/\/\

Dogzii

Really? ;V; Alright

1. EnglandXSpain: Spain, how would you react if England gave you a surprise kiss? OvO

2. RomaniaXAustria: What was your first date like?

3. DenmarkXBelarus: What do you love the most each other about?

(It's TheDogzIsland, just changed my name : D)

1. Spain: Inglaterra? Surprise kissing me? That would be a first.

England: What do you mean by that! I can surprise kiss you! I just don't do it!

Spain: Well, I would be surprised, normally. A surprise kiss is for surprising someone, no?

England: *rubs his forehead* You're thinking too much.

2. Austria: A complete disaster.

Romania: No, it wasn't! *pouts* It was wonderful!

Austria: We were supposed to go to one of your famous castles! We ended up lost in the forest instead!

Romania: And who's fault it was! Not mine.

Austria: *sighs annoyed* As you can see, it was a total disaster. The end.

3. Denmark: I love the most about her… Her sharp attitude.

Belarus: Sharp attitude? And what is that?  
Denmark: I meant the fact that you never give up and that you will get your point across even if it's with the help of your knives.

Belarus: What I love about this idiot? Well…. It is… Uh… His cheerful attitude? He is always so happy and positive that it's hard to stay mad at him.

* * *

This is all for now~ I know that there is one more review that I didn't answer to, but don't worry! I'll get to that too in a separate chapter, a chapter just for that review 'cause it's way too long to include in this one.


	8. Seventh round of questions

Hello and welcome to the new chapter! This whole chapter will be just for a (very) long review, but don't worry! I'll answer to the other reviews/PMs in the next chapter!

You'll also notice that I changed a little how I write. This won't be permanent and it's this way as to not lose the question when answering.

I'll see ya at the end of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

dark mikohanyou  
1. Spamano  
Roma - Are you ever worried that Spain will leave you for your brother?  
Spain - When did you find out that you were in love with Roma?

Romano: *looks at Spain quickly* Sometimes... It's hard to keep somethign for myself when my best, artistic, nicer *goes on and on* fratello snatches everything from right under my nose.

Spain: But Romaaaaaa! I don't want Feli! I love you! And I swear I answered that before. For real this time.

Romano: *hums as he goes through old messages* Yep. You did answer that... in the cheesiest way possible.

Spain: But it was true! Being appart makes the love between two persons stronger! And I missed you so much when you were gone!

Romano: Shut up.

2. Gerita  
Veni - How did you tell Germany that you loved him?  
Germany - How do you react when you heard the other countries insult Veni?

Italy: Ve~ It was pretty easy! I just went up to him with a box of chocolates and said "Ti amo Germania~".

Germany: I was surprising and a little confused because I was expecting him to say "Ti voglio bene" and not "Ti amo".

Italy: Other countries insult me, ve?*tears appear at the corners of his eyes*

Germany: Nein Italien. Everything is okay.*offers the Italian a small smile* They wouldn't dare to do that. After all, I'm a powerful country.

3. Ameripan  
Hero - If you love Nihon then why did you bomb him? And why do you really hug him when you are watching scary movies?  
Nihon - What is the cutest thing that America has ever done for you?  
America: I-it was necessarry! I-I couldn't do a-anything about th-that!*hiccups*

Japan: America-kun calm down please. I'm still here, right?

America: *nods his head and hugs Japan's arm* Why do I*hic*do this? It's because it let's me know*hic*this is reality! And not that scary movie!

Japan: The cutest thing that America-kun has ever done for me was to try and learn Japanese so he wouldn't have to always ask me what some words mean when he plays games. Although he didn't succeed, it was sweet of him.

4. PruAus  
Austria - When did you first realize that you loved Prussia? And does Hungary stalk you all when you're together to see some yaoi?  
Prussia - On a scale from one to Prussia how awesome is Austria?  
Austria: Huh... That's private, but if you really want to know. I guess I can tell you.

Prussia: Just answer already. Or I'll do it.

Austria: *glares at the Prussian*It is **my** question so **I** will answer.*clears his throat and blushes a light red*I can't really pinpoint it, but I could feel that I didn't love Elizaveta as much as I wanted and that my mind was always occupied by...**him**. After that we broke up and I tried my luck. Turns out he has been waiting this since forever. And she does stalk us, showing that she is more than happy to see us together.*shakes head*She has a lot of energy to do this all day long.

Prussia: On a what scale?! That's so awesome! And I'm the awesomest point on the scale? Awesome! Specs would be Prussia-1 because I'm level Prussia awesome so he is a level under me!

Austria: That logic... Wow. Just wow.

5. USUK -  
Iggy - If you love America then why are you so mean to him? Why do you always insult him?  
Hero - Who's bigger, Florida or Big Ben?  
England: If I'm not strict with him sometimes, he will up as a deliqvent. Better safe than sorry.  
America: *is eating a hamburger*But you're just mean sometimes!

England: What did I say about talking with your mouth full?

America: *swallows his bite and cleans his face with a handkerchief*Sorry Iggy.

England: See? If I'm not careful he might become a pig.

America: Now, that;s just mean.

England: Next question.

America: I'm not answering.

England: Why?

America: Because I feel like it's a trap. Pass.

England: Okay...?

6. Girpan -  
Greece - What do you love more, Nihon or your cats?  
Nihon - Do you let Greece sleep on you while he is taking his naps?  
Greece: I love my cats a lot...*yawns*...But I love Japan more...  
Japan: Uh... Why would Greece-san do that? I don't mean to be rude, but he isn't a cat. Or a neko. So the answer would be no.  
Greece: He does... He is too shy to admit it...

7. Rusame -  
Vanya - Who's the uke, and who's the seme?  
Hero - What is the meanest thing Vanya has ever done to you? The nicest?  
Russia: Well... I'm the seme of course! Kolkolkolkolkolkol... America can't resist when going ha-  
America: Dude! Too many details! Too many!*sighs*But he is right, I **am** the uke.  
Russia: Why do you assume I did mean things to krolik*?  
America: Because you did do stuff. The meanest thing was letting me freeze with only an empty bottle of vodka as a meaning to heat up. Lyckily we can't die so I'm still there. Thenices thing was that he showed me a place where a lot of sunflowers grew. It was so nice I want to visit it again.

(*Rabbit.)

8. BTT -  
España - When did you three become more than friends?  
France - On a scale from one to ten, how steamy are the more sexual encounters between the country of love, the country of Passion, and the country od Awesome?  
Prussia - (you are still a country to me!) Who is the most kinky member of your trio?

sorry to ask so many questions but I absolutely love this idea!

Spain: Um... It happened out of nowhere, really! We were just relaxing and then we suddenly saw each other as more than best friends.

France: Ah, you asked the perfect person/country/nation. I would give it a 10 out of 10, but there are times were we screw up so it's a 9.5 out of 10.

Prussia: I'm the awessomest country ever! And that would be Spain as weird as it sounds. He is the Country of Passion, so he has the most ideas about this weird stuff.

* * *

The end! Yay :D. I hope you liked the answers and that you'll send more questions. As I said at the beginning, in the next chapter I'll answer too the other questions ;D.


	9. Eighth round of questions

What's up everybody? Here's Wind with another chapter :D. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I was busy D: . Really. But I'm there now, aren't I?

Review time~

_EpicBS: Thankies :D. I was worried for a moment because I wrote what came to mind first and a little from what I read. Hope to see you back ;D._

_excentricaluli: Glad you liked them :D. And uh… you can ask anything you want and as many questions you want (sorry, you lost me XD.). Hope to see you ask some questions too ;D. _

**NOTE/NOTICE/Whatever you wanna call it: You can also send in dares and other stuff like "Ice cream time" (read to see what I mean ;D) and not just questions.**

**NOTE/NOTICE/Whatever you wanna call it 2: Please keep the M stuff down. You can ask it once in a while, but not a lot. This is a T fic for a reason.**

Edit: I realized this very late , but there's (was because I took care of it) a mistake. It was a pure accident so I'm sorry XD.

Thankies for all the questions. See ya :D./Wind-chan out!

* * *

soren453

1. CanadaxAmerica  
Canada- Does America eat all your pancakes in the morning and hog the maple syrup?  
America- Does Canada's bear remember who you are or does he forget the both of you?

2. HongIce  
Iceland- Does China act like an angry mother-in-law towards you? And who made the boots for you? Do you think they could make me a pair? But maybe in black?  
Hong Kong- Which family spies on you two the most? Which member of said family does the most spying?

3. IggyChu  
China- Has Iggy ever tried to put you in a dress for a party or anything so that you would appear to be a woman?  
England- Do the other Asians ever throw death threats at you while China's not around? Like "if you hurt gege we'll do blah blah blah to you"?

1. Canada: Usually, but most of the time is me who is cooking so I make enough for the both of us.

America: I don't eat all of them! Neither the maple syrup!*mumbles* Canada would kill me if he would find out that his syrup is missing.

Canada: *chuckles* Aw, don't be like that. I just **really** love my syrup.

America: Yup. And that bear, Kuma? He remembers me, but most of the time we just ignore each other.

Canada: You should try to be friends.

America: Not happening.

2. Iceland: Huh? Well, he does act like that sometimes.

Hong Kong: So embarrassing.

Iceland: But most of the time he lets us be.

Hong Kong: Which is good.

Iceland: My boots are made by my people. I will see if I can get you a pair too.

Hong Kong: That would be my family. And Kiku does the most spying with his ninja skills.

Iceland: Once, I caught him because he had a nosebleed. It was really weird.

3. China: *glares at England*He tried once, aru.

England: It was an accident! It was because of a spell, I swear!

China: One gone wrong, aru!

England: I said I was sorry, okay!

China: Whatever, aru.

England: I remember Japan tried that once. But other than that no.

China: Because I told them not to, aru.

/\/\

EpicBS

I'm back! Okay I got a questions for Bosnia and his wife, Herzegovina. (YES, THIS IS AN ACTUAL PAIRING SUPPORTED BY VERY LITTLE PEOPLE.)

Bosnia, if Herzegovina is your wife, why do you hate her? Uhm...if you divorce her can I marry you? You're adorable! :D

Herzegovina, now that I asked your husband why he hates you, why do you hate him, exactly?

Okay I know those were crappy questions...byeeee!

Safety and peace,

BS

Bosnia: Hm? Why would I divorce her? *blinks confused while he lights up a cigarette*It's all for political reasons. And I can't marry humans.

Herzegovina: Likewise. I can't understand why I married him either.

Bosnia: You loved me.

Herzegovina: Right. Past tense. Lov**ed**.*smacks the cigarette away from Bosnia's hand* And stop smoking! You're gonna get me sick too!

Bosnia: *lights up another one anyway* So?

Herzegovina: Why do I hate him? I hate his bad habits like smoking! It annoys me to now end!*coughs*

Bosnia: Really? Then why do you still stick around?

Herzegovina: Political reasons.

/\/\

Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real

Dats right, I have more questions!

1. Spamano- Hey Spain, what's the worst fight you and Mr. Tomato Head have ever had?

2. SuFin- Hey Finny, does Sweden get you a gift on Christmas? If he does which one was the best?

3. TurkGre- Why do you two always fight over poor Japan?

(I have more but I'll wait…)

1. Spain: Um… Do I really need to answer this one?

Romano: Yes idiota.*crosses his arms*

Spain: Well… It was when I was talking to Italy and Roma heard half of what I was saying and he thought that…*trails off unsure if he should talk at all*

Romano: Don't stop mid-answering, you dummy!

Spain: *picks up his idea* He thought that I was using him. I tried to explain that I was just asking for an advice on what gift should I get mi Roma, but Romano took the phone and ended the call.

Romano: *growls annoyed*Go on.

Spain: We had a pretty bad fight. We shouted at each other, me because I was tired and frustrated and Roma because he felt betrayed. We didn't speak for months. It was the worst thing that could have ever happened.

Romano: *sighs* It sure as hell was.

2. Finland: Hello to you too. And yes, he does. Every year when I get home from delivering presents I find one more under our Christmas tree that I didn't place there. One year, he got me an adorable puppy as a gift! She is so cute~

Sweden: I'm glad you liked her.

3. Turkey: It was to get each other's attention.*smirks* It worked pretty well.

Greece: Maybe for you…*yawns* I wasn't jealous…

Turkey: *rolls his eyes* Yes, you were.

Greece: Whatever….

/\/\

yaoiqueenrulzu

1. Mapletea!  
Canada-Did England ever meet your provinces and did they start to call him dad?  
England-Did it ever feel wrong or sad to date Canada?  
2. Prumano!  
Romano-Has Rome, your capital, ever met Prussia and ever called him daddy?  
Prussia are you willing to get Romano pregnant by mpreg?  
Thanks!

1. Canada: Um… He did. And yes, they started to call him dad.

England: Quite quickly. A little bit too quickly if you ask me.

Canada: It's just the way they are, really.

England: Why would I feel sad?... You mean, leaving America, right?

Canada: I think so.

England: Well, if that git really wanted to do something with me, he wouldn't have started the Revolutionary War! If he just stayed back, maybe things would have been different! Either way, I regret nothing.

2. Romano: Unfortunately yes. They did meet, but Rome being stubborn didn't call him daddy. And I'm glad.

Prussia: Aw…. Don't be so mean, Roma.*pouts*

Romano: Whatever.*not affected*

Prussia: I know you care~*hugs Romano* Hell no. It is a lot of work taking care of Rome and Berlin, I don't need one more brat.

Berlin: Papi! Papi, Papi, Papi!*runs up to Prussia and tugs on his sleeve*Rom ist für mich bedeuten!*

Rome: Papa! Papa, Papa, Papa! *runs up to Romano and tugs on his sleeve* Berlino è cattivo con me!**

Prussia: *sigh*See now? No way am I doing that.

(*Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy! Rome is mean to me!

**Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy! Berlin is mean to me!)

/\/\

femSpaindabomb

1. AmericaxNorway: How was your first date?  
Who confessed first and what was it like?  
2. DenmarkXBelarus: How did you two meet?  
Has Denmark ever offered you his coat due to your cold country, Bela?  
3. FrancexScotland: What does England think of your relationship?

1. America: Our first date was magical.

Norway: *rises a brow* No it wasn't.

America: Do you need to be so pessimistic about everything we've ever done?

Norway: *shakes his head* It's because it wasn't all pink when we started going out. Our first date was spent in the hospital because I passed out from too much effort.

America: I told ya not to force yourself!

Norway: I had to do work.*sighs* America was the first one. He came running to me when he saw me resting my head on the table in the conference room.

America: I was worried! So we talked and we learned that we had things in common and love started to bloom!

Norway: Yeah…

America: Let's go on another date! This time, let's make it a positive one!*doesn't wait for an answer and drags Norway away*

Norway: Farvel*.

(*Bye.)

2. Denmark: We met in a café. I was there to eat something because I was starving and she was there for a hot coffee.

Belarus: The waitress messed up the orders and brought me his lunch and him the coffee. So we took a table together and enjoyed our orders.

Denmark: I did that a lot of times, but she refuses me.*whines*

Belarus: Don't call me that. And I refuse you because I'm used to the cold. Although I accepted your coat twice.

3. France: Mon lapin doesn't need to know about this.

Scotland: *runs a hand through his hair* Little England has enough on his mind. I'm sure that if we tell him, he would throw a fit and do something stupid.

/\/\

Engwaysofthedark

1. EnglandXNorway: You two have always seemed to be there for each other... why?  
Who confessed first and how did it go?  
2. RomanoXLiechtenstein: First date?  
3. RomaniaXUkraine: What is it like being with each other?

1. England: It all started with a Magic meeting. We are always there for each other because the others think we are crazy for believing in something that is supposed to be just a myth or nonexistent.

Norway: That's right. Everybody thinks we lost our sanity, but that's not right. As for who confessed first, it was neither of us. We were testing a potion for telling the truth and we said it at the same time. Luckily the potion wore off five minutes later.

2. Liechtenstein: Oh! Mister Romano took me to this wonderful little spot in the forest where wild animals were friendly and we had a picnic!*giggles*

Romano: Stop calling me "mister".*blushes lightly* It makes me feels weird.

Liechtenstein: Okay!

3. Ukraine: It's nice. It's like a break from the crazy world.

Romania: Yeah…*sighs* It's like it's just the two of us and nothing more.

Ukraine: That was cheesy.

Romania: But you like it.

Ukraine: Yes I do.

/\/\

Dogzii

ItjustkeepsmoreadorableandadorableQvQ33  
Mmmm-

1. EngSpa: Who confessed who loved who first and how did it go? (cantstopahspammingthesetwo)

2. Canmano: Sharing Ice cream time ouo

3. AmeFin: Santa bros? : D

1. Spain: Me of course!

England: Yes, it was him who confessed first. I was surprised to see him approach me after what happened between us.

Spain: Yep, yep! It went pretty well. We finally understood why we were fighting each other! It was because this was… whatcha call it?

England: Love tension.

Spain: Sí!

2. Romano: Che cosa?*

Canada: Ice cream?

Romano: Sure.

Canada: Share with me?*has double cone ice cream in hand*

Romano: I guess so?*starts munching on a cone*

Canada: Thought so :3.*starts munching on the other cone*

(*What?)

3. America: Of course! We are the Santa Duo!

Finland: *chuckles* Yep, we are. We spend the Christmas giving presents to the kids together.

America: Every Christmas.

* * *

This was all for now :D. I had fun writing them and I hope you also had fun reading them :D. See ya in the next chapter ;D.

Send more questions~


	10. Ninth round of questions

What's up everybody :D? This is Wind with a new chapter~

Sorry for the long wait, but I'm making up answering to all the question I got up to this point in a single chapter :D.

I want to thank Mika Nakane for telling me in a review that I should format the fic a little. Thankies~ :3

See ya at the end of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

_Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real_

1.** ScotEng**- Scotty boy, do you ever regret how abusive you were to Iggy? Iggy, what happens when you two drink together?

2.** RusAme**- Hey Alfrizzle, do you ever worry about Russia snapping? Also, copycat question from before- what's the worst fight ya all have ever had and what caused it?

3.** PruCan**- Hey Canadia, do you ever worry about Gil's faithfulness? Also, does Gil know about New Prussia. Gilly-Billy, was there ever a fight you and Mattie had that you thought would end it all?

~/\~

1. Scotland: I don't want to answer that.

England: *sighs* He does sometimes. Just doesn't show it that often.

Scotland: I said that I **don't** want to answer it!*clenches his fist hard*

England: See? But he has gotten better at controlling his temper. As for when we both drink… I honestly can't remember.

Scotland: Oh, I do. And it's not different from when you're sober.

England: Shut up, you bloody wanker!

2. America: Why should I dude? He is like a big and innocent polar bear~ I don't have to worry~

Russia: Krolik* is so sweet.

America: Why is everyone asking this?  
Russia: *has his pipe in hand* Should I take care of this person? Kolkolkolkol~

America: No, no! It's alright dude!*laughs nervously* Can I put it short? It was the Cold War. That's all I have to say.

3. Canada: Eh? Why should I?

Prussia: Kesese~ There's nothing to worry about~ I'm forever Birdie's. Ich liebe dich*~

Canada: Je t'aime.**

Prussia: About what? I'm Prussia! The awesome Prussia can't be anybody else, but me!

Canada: *softly* Why did you ask? Now he will have an identity crisis.

Prussia: I don't think so…

Canada: Oh, really?

Prussia: Okay. There was a time where we disagreed on where we should go in the summer time. We kept arguing which place is better until it tore us apart for a few months. I thought that Birdie didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore.

Canada: I thought that too until we meet accidentally at a pool party threw by one of our friends. Here we patched things up and went back to normal.

(*I love you.

**I love you)

* * *

_Epic__BS_

**Dear Romania and Bulgaria**,

1. Romania, admit it, you have a crush on Bulgaria. Because when people ship you dudes they see it as an one-sided pairing. Usually, you being the one crushing and the other not having a clue.

2. Bulgaria, can I eat yogurt with you sometime!? That'd be so totally awesome because you're on my top 10 favorite character list! And you attacking Italy on episode 27 made me laugh. :3

Stay awesome,

BS

~/\~

1. Romania: What? But Bul knows about me loving him~

Bulgaria: Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That.

Romania: See? He didn't deny it~ And yes, it's kind of sad that people see us as an one-sided love.

2. Bulgaria: I guess it's okay if we eat yogurt together once. And on what position am I? I hope it's in top 3 otherwise you can kiss goodbye my yogurt. And Italy got what he deserved. Being a coward and all.

Romania: That's mean Bulgaria. Even for you. We were all allies after all.

Bulgaria: So what? I don't care.

Romania: But you do about me~

Bulgaria: Otherwise you would be in trouble idiot.

Romania: You do~

* * *

_Kayleigh is a good girl_

1.** PruIta**: Italy when did you realize your love for the elder German brother?  
2.** AmeCan**: America why did you pretend to not see Canada at the world meetings even when you two where together?  
3.** SpaMano**: ;3 Do you two like it hard?  
4.** FrUk**: So... who is the uke?

~/\~

1. Italy: Ve~ I was coming to Prussia's house for a little visit and I found him sleeping in a hammock in the garden. I thought he looked cute~

Prussia: When I woke up, I found little Italien* nested against me and I felt like I didn't want to move and disturb him.

Italy: It was my question, ve. But anyway, I felt safe and then I realized that loved Prussia~

2. America: Well… Honestly, I was kinda afraid of what the others will think about us if they saw us as more than "twins". After all, the whole world sees us as relatives.

Canada: But they received us with warm smiles and told us if this is what makes us happy, then so be it.

3. Romano: Don't you even open your mouth!*glares at Spain*

Spain: *not affected* But why? She asked us and we have to answer~

Romano: Don't go telling random girls about our love life!

Spain: But you're so cute when you make those noises~ Even more when I-

Romano: Shut. The. Hell. Up!

Spain: Ahaha~ Lovi loves it~

Romano: I hate my life.

4. France: The lovely moi** of course!

England: No way! You bloody git aren't the uke! Do you have any idea what's that?

France: Of course~ I have l'amour*** in my blood~ I know everything about it~

England: Whatever.

(* Italy

** Me

*** Love)

* * *

_soren453_

1. **HongIce**  
Hong- Who confessed first (that wasn't already asked, was it?) and how'd they do it?  
Iceland- It's ok, I've already got my mom ordering a pair (Prussia's too) So, when you want Hong to smile, what do you do? What does he do to make you smile?

2. **IggyChu**  
England- What kind of dress was it? Do you think you could force him into it for me?  
China- When England cooks (if he ever has to) do you try to force it down or scavenge the kitchen for something edible?

3. **AmericaxCanada**  
Canada- Which of America's states is the cutest and/or sweetest to you?  
America- Do you know all of Canada's provinces?

America do you remember when you told the other allies that you smell like a hero? Well you eat burgers all the time so I'm sure you smell like them so do hero smell like burgers?  
Canada- does America's smell bother you?

~/\~

1. Hong Kong: I think it was Ice? I can't remember honestly.

Iceland: Weren't you who confessed first?

Hong Kong: I'm sure it was you. You called me late at night because you had a nightmare and the Nordics weren't home.

Iceland: And you were up because of a nightmare too.

Hong Kong: Anyway. We talked about stuff until we became sleepy and Ice said bluntly that he loved me.

Iceland: Then Hong admitted it too.

Iceland: We go and take a walk around our countries. It makes us smile every time.

Hong Kong: Yes. It's relaxing and also lets us enjoy our beautiful countries together.

2. England: *chuckles* I think I can do it again.

China: No way, aru! I'm not wearing a dress again, aru!

England: It was a dark blue dress with lighter hues.

China: Shut up, aru! It was very embarrassing, aru!

England: It was also funny. And for the nth time! My cooking is just fine!

China: Well, he doesn't cook usually, aru. But if he has to, I stay around the kitchen and make sure he doesn't burn it down or poison the food, aru.

3. Canada: Uh… Um… They are too many…*smiles nervously* But they are all cute and sweet to me. A bit overwhelming at times too.

America: I love you bro~ Thanks for not playing favorite with them!

Canada: And this too. I can't choose.

America: Yup! I met all of them. They are sweet and shy like Mattie.

Canada: Merci* Al.

America: No problem! And yes, heroes do smell like hamburgers! That's why I'm always eating them!

Canada: Um… It doesn't bother me, really. It's what makes America who he is.

(*Thanks.)

* * *

_yaoiqueenrulzu_

1.** Prumano**:  
Prussia, are you willing to have an mpreg baby with Romano?  
Romano, I dare you to have Prussia mpreg baby!

2.** Mapletea**:  
Canada, I dare you to have England mpreg baby!  
England, how does it feel to be a father AGAIN?

~/\~

1. Prussia/Romano: NO WAY!

Prussia: Berlin and Rome are more than enough, thank you very much.

Berlin: Papi? Was ist mpreg?*

Rome: Sí! Che cos'é quello?**

Romano: *shakes his head no* You two don't need to know what's that. It's bad enough that it exists.

Prussia: Roma is right. How about you two go and play?*the two capitals leave* And the answer is still nein***.

2. Canada: …What? But why?*tilts his head to the side confused* I don't understand.

England: It won't happen. But I'm sure that I won't be too happy at the beginning IF it happened.

(* Daddy? What is mpreg?

** Yes! What's that?

*** No.)

* * *

_Hanako_

1.** AmeNor** - How was your first night together?  
Which one of you is the clingy one?  
America, did you know that you got 'the sons of Norway'?  
2.** PruDen**- You still mad at Prussia for all that he did to you, Denmark? Or did you forgive him?

3.** ScotMary** (Scotland x Mary queen of Scots) Do you still miss her, Scotland?  
How do you feel about England taking her away from you, and pretty much making her suffer before decapitating her.

~/\~

1. Norway: It was very awkward. That's for sure.

America: Sharing a bed isn't awkward!

Norway: Maybe for you. For me it was. But I got used to it now.

America: Because you love me~

Norway: *sighs* I do. And that would be America. He always clings to me saying that he had a nightmare because of the movie he saw.

America: *whines* But it's true!*shakes his head no* I got what? I'm really confused.

Norway: Fans are always confusing.

2. Denmark: I'm not mad at Prussia anymore. I forgave him. It's not good to keep grudges.

Prussia: I'm too awesome for grudges~

3. Scotland: "Still miss her"? What do you think? She was my love, my special person! Of course I miss her! As for what that brat did, I want to do the same to him, but slower. Unfortunately we can't die so it would be pretty much pointless.

(Sorry if Scotland is weird, but it's the first time I'm writing him, not counting the other time in this chapter, and I'm not really sure how I should write him.)

* * *

_Malus_

This question goes to 4 gentlemen involved more prominently in the WoSS: Austria, England, France and Spain.

1.** To Spain**: Who was the one you were really in love with, Austria, France or somebody else entirely? How did you react to the early partition treaties personally? Did your feelings for Austria or France change after the War? Did England's participation stir anything inside, aside from (I suppose) anger?  
2.** To France**: Did you only go to war, on a personal level, out to spite Austria or was it because you really liked Spain? Why from the beginning of the war did you try to make concessions to your enemies, to the point that by the end of the war you were ready to remove from the Spanish throne the French candidate, Phillip V?  
3.** To Austria**: You and England made an excellent team on the battlefield, did your relationship transcend to a more intimate one during the course of the war? Did you really want to save your relationship with Spain out of real love or because you had become accustomed to your previous union?  
4.** To England**: What did you think you would gain from this war privately? Was it to humiliate Spain, France or to separate the two out of selfish reasons? By the way, what is Gibraltar? Is it a love-child you had with Spain? Is it Spain's famous ass or something more... devious *wink wink*? Speaking of territories, were you really out to take more from Spain or maybe something far more precious, like... his heart maybe?

I hope I don't inconvenience you gentlemen with so many questions but this particular chapter of history vibrates with passion, power and desire.

~/\~

1. Spain: Uh… You have a lot of history-related stuff there.*laughs* But I'm gonna answer them~ So…France, Austria or somebody else? Well, everybody played their part in my love life. As they came and went, I loved every one of them. At the moment I was in love with them, I thought they were that special someone, so nobody remained there in my heart. Yes, they changed. Everything began mixing with a lot of confusion as Eyebrows joined too. All of them demanded my love and attention, but I couldn't give it to neither of them.

2. France: You really like our history, don't you? Well, to answer your questions, yes I really loved Spain. I loved him to the point that I wanted to everything for him. Even remove my own candidate if that made him happy. And I went out to spite Austria too because he was in a marriage with Espagne*. I was so jealous of him.

3. Austria: Nothing went further than our excellent teamwork on the battlefront. And I wanted to save my relationship with Spain because I had feelings for him back then. Nowadays he spends time with everybody and doesn't think of a serious relationship.

4. England: I wanted to separate them. They looked happy together and I wanted to destroy that happiness. Spain should have been mine after what I've done to his Armada, not the frog's! So I wanted him to be mine. And yes… Gibraltar is our kid. No, I wasn't after that idiot's bum. I wanted to take as much territory from him as possible until, yes, I would finally have a path to his heart. I was gonna take his heart and him even if he wanted or not. Unfortunately that idiot just laughed everything off and now is a happy-go-lucky moron.

(*Spain)

(Um…. I hope that you like the answers (^.^;). I went a little dark!Hetalia in some places, but I think that it fits.)

* * *

_Mika Nakane_

1.** NorIce**: Does Norway STILL insist on being called "big brother"? :) Even though you're in a relationship?  
2.** RusCan**: Have you ever considered becoming one and turning into a giant super country? XD  
3.** FrUk**: How long did it take for Britain to finally submit? :P

~/\~

1. Iceland: Yes, he does. It still is annoying as ever. Although not as often.

Norway: But I want to hear you call me "onii-chan"*.

Iceland: No.

Norway: Say it.

Iceland: No.

Norway: I'm calling the other Nordics.

Iceland: *opens his mouth then closes it again*…Fine.*looks away* Onii-chan.

2. Canada: It crossed Russia's mind a few times, but I stopped him.

Russia: Krolik** says he doesn't want. And I'm gonna respect his wishes.

3. France: At least a century, He kept denying his love for the lovely moi***~

England: I still can't believe I said yes.

(* Big brother

** Rabbit

*** Me)

* * *

This is all for now. See ya next chapter we even more questions and answers :D. Bye bye~


	11. Tenth round of questions

**A/N: What's up everybody? This is Wind with a new and faster chapter update~ I hope XD.**

**So…I have a beta-reader now~ Thanks Mika Nakane again :D.**

**Readers... I started a 2p!Italy brothers blog and I was wondering if you could check that too? Please? It would really make me happy :D.**

**This is all I have to say. Enjoy the answer and I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!**

* * *

_Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real_

1.**ScotEng**-So, Iggy my love, how does it feel to ALWAYS be the uke in every relationship? Does Scottyboy ever let you top?

Scottyboy, would it be okay if I kidnapped Iggy and had smexy smexy heterosexually conceived babies with him?

Also, a question for either of you- Which of you cooks? Have either of you gotten sick on the others cooking?

2.**RusAme**-I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T EAT ME RUSSIA! Here are some less sensitive questions. Soooo, Alfred... is what they say about men with big noses true? Also, on a scale of one to France, how romantic is Ivie-poo?

Ivie-poo, has Alfred ever been your hero?

~/\~

1. England: I'm not always the uke in every relationship! Must I remind you of how I defeated Spain?

Scotland: Quit your blabbering. And, of course not. I never let the pipsqueak top. Unless I'm in a very, and I mean _very_, good mood.

England: That's not true! You let me top when you were in your sour mood too!

Scotland: Shut your mouth. No, I'm not letting you kidnap this brat and have… What the hell is that. Seriously, where do you, fans, get those ideas?

England: You wouldn't want to know.

Scotland:Of course that like others I don't let him cook. Either I'm the one cooking or we order take-out. Yes, unfortunately, I got sick from accidentally eating one of his scones.

England: I didn't get sick from his cooking. ...Yet. I don't doubt that he would put something in it the next time he cooks.

2. Russia: If you are nice to me and krolik I will not eat you. But you will become one with me, da*?

America: Dude, no need to threaten the sender. And I guess,no…? I have no idea what they say.

Russia: No need to know anyway.

America: From one to France? I guess like half? In the middle-ish? Ivan can be really romantic.

Russia: Da, on a few occasions. But I'd rather not talk about them. Or you can taste my pipe if you push the matter~*chuckles with the pipe in his hand*

America: Really, there's no need to scare the person...

(* Yes.)

* * *

_Dogzii_

1.**England X Spain**-England impressing Spain with a tango between the two. :D =3

2.**France X Russia**-Scarf sharing of love.

3.**Romano X Liechtenstein**-Romano, how do you deal with Switzerland when you try to be romantic with Liech?

4.**Prussia X Hungary-**Prussia trying his hardest to pronounce 'I love you' in Hungarian. =3 But ends up getting it mispronounced.

5.**Denmark X Belarus**-Stargazing, how did it go? OvO

Also,how would Belarus react if Denmark called her his 'Arctic angel'? =3

~/\~

1. England: Er… Does it really need to be a tango?

Spain: Would you do that for me? Por favor~*

England:Well...I guess I could try. It wouldn't hurt.. .*gets in position*

Spain: Óle~*also gets in position*

England:…Wait a minute. *is bending backwards as the Spaniard slightly pushes him* Why am I dancing the girl's part?!

Spain: Because you're mi cariño**~ *quickly kisses the Brit*

England: *blushing madly* I was supposed to impress you.

Spain: And you did. By dancing with me!

England: It was just a pose!

Spain: *chuckles* It's all we need~

2. France: Are you sure this is okay? This scarf is from your soeur.***

Russia: She made it for me, to share the warmth of it with the one I love. So it's fine. I wouldn't want krolik to freeze~

France: Merci. I really appreciate this. *sighs contently*

Russia: No problem.

3. Romano: I wouldn't say that I can really do anything. The bastard is watching everything from afar.

Liechtenstein: Big brother just wants me to be safe. Although…. he could use some time to relax.

Romano: And here's our solution! We will send him on a vacation! Maybe back to Switzerland!

Liechtenstein: Oh? Would you… would you do that for big brother?

Romano: Sure. Go get him and I'll buy the ticket.

4. Prussia: S-s-sze-szere-… Sze-… I can't say it.

Hungary: Say what? Maybe I can help you.

Prussia: *blushes lightly* N-nothing! It's nothing!

Hungary: I know it's Hungarian by the sound of it. Spit it out.

Prussia: No! I'm not telling you! Szere-…

Hungary: Oh, come on! Stop being such an idiot.

Prussia: *whispers* Szeretlek…****

Hungary: What was that?

Prussia: Nothing.

Hungary: I heard you! And it was definitely Hungarian you spoke!

Prussia: Szeretlek! Here! Are you happy now?

Hungary: *hugs Prussia* Me too~

5. Denmark: Pretty well.

Belarus: *sarcastically* If a sky full of clouds is pretty well, you're an idiot.

Denmark: Yeah… Everytime we tried we couldn't see anything. And that's a cute nickname. My Arctic Angel~

Belarus: Don't call me that. It's stupid. *her cheeks are a faint pink*

Denmark: But you like it~ Your blush tells me so~

Belarus: *rolls her eyes* Whatever you say.

(*Please

** Love/Honey/Dear

*** Sister

**** I love you)

* * *

_PokemonMasterSky_

1.**America/Japan**-America, how cute do you think Japan is? Japan, do your pets get along with America? Both, what was your first date?

2.**Belarus/Liechtenstein**-Belarus, how did you get past Vash? Liechtenstein, what do you like best about Natalya?

3.**France/Austria**-When did you both realize your feelings for each other? Have you kissed yet?

(Love this fanfic. It's great! :))

~/\~

1. America: He's _really_ cute. There's no denying it.

Japan: Arigatou* America-kun. Pochi-kun is getting along very well with him.

America: Yep! The puppy is adorable and we both play together when Japan has stuff to do.

Japan: Our first date was a walk in the park. We just walked around, enjoying each other's company, and Pochi's too,then had a small picnic.

America: Japanese food is almost as good as McDonald's! I had no idea Japan could cook!

2. Belarus: That gun freak? Easy.

Liechtenstein: Natalya! He is my big brother!

Belarus: Sorry, little girl. Okay then. I told Vash that I could take care of Lili. And he saw me "accidentally" scare one guy with my knives because he was making Lili uncomfortable.

3. France: I was looking for Spain and I thought he was at Austria's place, so I decided to search there first. What I didn't expect was to find a crying Austria playing the piano...

Austria: A few hours before France arrived, Spain just took his stuff and left saying that he didn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't take it.

France: So… After we both found out that the Spaniard has another true love,we decided to get together, as a sign of our lost love.

Austria:…Nein. We are still not at that point. We're waiting for our tickets to Paris to arrive and then we will travel there.

France: Where we will kiss~

(* Thank you)

(Glad you enjoy it :D)

* * *

_Blackcat56_

**GemanyxPrussia-**Germany, Prussia, the 3rd of October must be special for the both of you, so how do you guys celebrate?

Who gets drunk first? Who gets the drunkest?

Germany if God forbid Prussia were to "fade away" what would you do? How would you react?

Prussia, what was the cutest thing Germany did when he was a kid?

I have more questions but I'm using a cellphone so next time.

~/\~

Prussia: With beer and wurst of course!

Germany: I was so happy to see that Prussia was alright and in one piece.

Prussia: With a lot of bruises and wounds, but still the same awesome Prussia!

Germany: And with the same huge ego and who gets drunk right away when he sets his eyes on alcohol.

Prussia: You shouldn't leave it out in the open then.

Germany: Bruder*, it was in the fridge. Behind the milk. It was hidden pretty well since you never drink milk.

Prussia: Why did you hide it? You're getting drunk faster than me anyway.

Germany: Because of your midnight raids through the kitchen. And no, I don't want to think what would happen if Prussia really disappears. He is my brother even if he acts like an idiot sometimes.I would be devastated.

Prussia: D'aww… So cute! And speaking of cute, the cutest thing Germany ever did when he was little was to try and prepare me breakfast, although he had no idea how to cook. It was adorable~

Germany: I beg to differ, that wurst was well made!

(* Brother)

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! This is another chapter of "Ask a couple" :D. I hope I made you smile and that you'll come back with even more questions, dares and the likes~**

**See ya another time~**


	12. Eleventh round of questions

**A/N: I'm updating faster :D. But not for long because school starts in a week or so :(. Anyway! I'm still gonna write this, so don't worry because I won't stop. :D.**

**This is all for now. See ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!**

* * *

_Risingstar1370_

Hello, guys.

Well, I have a few questions really, I hope that's okay.

First, do **you guys **believe that there could possibly be a WWIII? I mean, with the resources and the economy and the politics of the world being so dysfunctional, and all. Who do you think will be involved?

And secondly,** Romano**, do you truly hate your brother? Or is it the fact that, I'm sorry to say so bluntly, you were neglected for a long period of time? Is this what caused your distrust in people? The fact that you feel no one can love you? Your harshness and cold personality? Does your brother even know how you feel?  
Deep questions, I know, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm curious.

Thank you for reading these :)

~Risingstar13720

~/\~

1. Romania: Another world war? That's not possible.

England: With most of the countries acting like idiots it is highly improbable for it to happen.

Spain: But the sender is right. Some of us still have problems with our economy.

Italy: But, ve! The more powerful nations don't want conflict or war so I think they will stay out of it.

France: Petite Italie* has a point. Nations like Russia, Germany, America and so on wouldn't just start a war.

America: Because I'm the hero! And the hero is supposed to end wars and the like, not start them!

Russia: Everyone shall become one with me, da? Even if that means World War III.

China: There's a possibility, aru. If Russia really wants it.

Romano: We're alldoomed, for hell's sake.

Canada: Maybe not. All the countries against one country isn't really war.

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: *sighs* I'm Canada...

2. Romano: *growls in annoyance* What do you know?! Everybody is all "Italy is so cute~", "I wish Italy would have been mine!", "What a cutie that little Italian is~", "I wonder why he has such an useless brother.". What do you think? It freakin' hurts to hear it every damn day! I am freakin' here too! **I AM ITALY TOO! **And what do I get instead? Hatred! Well, excuse me that I can't be the perfect Italy! When all I got was a lot of negative emotions, of course I reacted in the same way and ended up like this! I freakin' hate everyone! And whose damn fault is that? The "perfect Italy"'s, that's whose fault it is! Why don't you give him a freakin' trophy or something to display how perfect he is?!

Italy: *heard everything* Is that… Is that what you think…?

Romano: *turns around to see Italy and stares at him for a minute*… W-what do you freakin' think.

Italy: *teary eyed* Mi dispiace fratellone**! *flees the room*

Romano: That's your answer to your last question. I hope you're freakin' happy now.

(* Little Italy

** I'm sorry big brother)

(I think I overdid Romano's answer (^.^;). Sorry? XD)

* * *

_Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real_

1.**RusAme**- Oh Russia, I'm already one with you!

Soooo...*hides from Russia for the next question* Can you name a time Russia has ever gotten jealous and overprotective of you?

*comes out of hiding* RUSSIA, COMRADE! I has a question for you, too! How did Katyusha and Natalya react to your relationship with America? Also, what's your relationship like with the rest of the FACE crew?

2.**SpaMano**- How do you feel about all the fanfics surrounding you two? Especially the more... ahh, risqué... ones?

3.**SebSea **(Seborga x Sealand)- How did you two meet, and what do your big brothers think?

~/\~

1. Russia: That's good. Everyone shall become one with me eventually~

America: Dude, calm down with that. It's seriously creepy.

Russia: If krolik says so, then I'll stop.

America: Thanks. *sighs* Hm… There was a time when Iggy and I were going to eat something during a break from the meeting. Ivan took it the wrong way and… Let's just say that Iggy couldn't walk for a week after that.

Russia: That's what he gets for getting so close to krolik.

America: It was just an accident!

Russia: They reacted very kindly. Well, Kat did at least. Natalya was upset and tried everything to break us apart, but gave up after she saw that it didn't work.

America: Even so, we got over her plans and we are still together~

Russia: Well… England avoids me most of the time, but we greet each other when we see one another and France is still being his perverted self, but we talk when we meet.

America: And my bro? Canada?

Russia: Oh! I almost forgot! *giggles childishly* We are still very good friends. In fact, Matvey and I have a hockey game this weekend.

2. Spain: *confused* Risky ones? What do you mean by that? And I think that it's nice that people write about me and Lovi~

Romano: Well, I don't find it nice. Why am I always the one with the freakin' sad life?! I freakin' hate that.

Spain: But I love you~

Romano: Do you know that they also write about you being crazy? Possessive? Like, crazy possessive?

Spain: *teary eyed* B-but… But why? I'm not like that! I truly love mi Lovinito! *hugs Romano tightly*

Romano: *mumbles as he shyly and awkwardly hugs back* Why did I even open my mouth…

3. Sealand: Yay~ Somebody finally asked us something~

Seborga: Our first meeting isn't anything special. We were at the mall looking through some stuff when we bumped into each other.

Sealand: And, seeing as we were both hungry, decided to eat together! Our relationship started just like that~

Seborga: Fratellone Lovino is a big jerk. He said that I shouldn't do this at a such a young age. Whatever. And fratellone Feliciano encouraged me to follow my heart, so it was sweet of him.

Sealand: I can't say that England reacted in another way. He was a jerk too the first time I told him, but he said that if it makes me happy, then so be it.

* * *

_Guest_

My personal Top 10 pairings:

1.**Amerikraine**(**America/Ukraine**)

America: Nice way to spy on the Commie, dude. Has Belarus ever interrupted 'sexy times'? If yes, have you ever invited her for a threesome?

Ukraine: How annoying is it that "The Hero" seems pre-occupied by your 'large tracts of land'?

2.**Giripan**

Greece: Has Japan ever dressed up as a catboy? Have you?

Japan: Have you found a way to keep Greece awake more often?

3.**HunAus**(I believe Hungary is the top in this relationship)

Hungary: Have you ever used your frying pan as a replacement for Austria's 'clarinet'?

Austria: How does the 'music' that you and Hungary make compare to some of the greatest compositions of all time? Also, have you ever "set the mood" with music before?

4.**Ancient Giripan**(Ancient Greece/Japan)

Ancient Greece: How much of a 'sexy ninja' is he?

Japan: Knowing that she is "the birthplace of modern Western Civilization" and as such, is VERY knowledgeable, how kinky is she? She basically invented the "art of s*x", after all.

5.**The NAFTA Trio**(Canada/America/Mexico)

Mexico: How good are your brothers in bed?

6.**France/France**(we all know France is in love with himself!)

7.**Nyo!Romerica**(**Fem!Romania/America**)

America: Does she sparkle?

8.**England/Netherlands**

Both: I know you two are secretly in love... Why else would you two share an island (St. Martin/St. Maarten)?

9.**Canakraine**(**Canada/Ukraine**)

Canada: Did you hook up with her just to make America jealous?

10.**Australia/New Zealand**

You two have the best relationship of any pair of neighboring countries on the planet. How do you two do it, and are America and Canada jealous?

~/\~

1. America: Thanks dude! And yes, the psycho-

Ukraine: Alfred!

America: Whoops. Belarus interrupted a few times, but I didn't invite her to join .*shudders* She was just searching for Russia.

Ukraine: It's a little bit annoying, but he doesn't stare that long.

2. Greece: He did once… He said something about dressing up as a neko… It was really cute…*yawns* I didn't dress up as one… It suits Japan better…

Japan: As a matter of fact, hai*. The catboy costume seems to keep Greece-san awake for a long time.

3. Hungary: Why do I feel like this is what France would ask? All that pervert can think of is love. I refuse to answer that.

Austria: Here's something fishy. I think you're right my dear Eliza. And I do refuse as well to answer those questions.

4. Ancient Greece: He is indeed very sexy.*winks* And he is all mine~

Japan: Um… Gomenasai, but that is my secret to keep.*blushes lightly*

5. Mexico: Of course! They are-  
Canada: *covers Mexico's mouth* What goes through your head? Y-you shouldn't tell everybody that!

America: He's right! They don't need to know what the hero can do!

Mexico: *grins and licks Canada's palm which makes him remove it* Awesome!

America/Canada: *sigh in defeat* He said it anyway.

6. France: But I am so beautiful! And lovely! Of course I love myself~ There's nobody better than moi**~

7. America: Well-

Romania: I **DO NOT **sparkle! Why does everyone think I sparkle? I'm not from one of those stupid movies called "Twilight"! No! Those things are making fun of the vampires! And myself! They are insulting my vampires!

America: Did you really have to ask that?

Romania: *her fang is poking out* Also, I don't burn if I go into the sunlight, I can't transform into a bat and anything that's holy won't burn my skin either.

America: And there's your answer.

8. England: So what if we _are_ in love? We want to keep it secret from crazy fans.

Netherlands: Not like it's a secret anymore now.

England: And yes. Sharing that isle is a sign of our love.

9. Canada: Why would I do that? I really love Kat.

Ukraine: There's no reason to make America jealous. He is with Vanya anyway.

10. Australia: We are just that happy couple.

New Zealand: Those two nations who are always cheerful.

Australia: So, that's what makes us the best! We are always in high spirits!

New Zealand: Yup! And you bet that those two are jealous. They are fuming since they even have the record to longest unguarded border!

Australia: Oh, how I love to annoy those two~

(* Yes

**Me)

* * *

_Saiyanpelt_

Okay. I am reeaallly lazy and don't wanna log in. So, here it is.  
Yo,**Switzerland and Japan**. How did everyone react to your relationship? What did your siblings do? When did you first confess your feelings for one another? And what were some really awkward moments between you two? OwO

~/\~

Japan: Uh…. Um…. Those are a lot of questions.

Switzerland: Why did you even ask that? They were shocked to see us together, of course.

Japan: Well, Lili-chan was happy to see us getting along and mine's were a little surprised but overall happy.

Switzerland: That was a long time ago. I was looking for Lili because she ran off and I found her a little while later with Japan. After I made sure she was alright, I sent her home. Then… We just started to talk until we confessed, at the same time and out of nowhere, our feelings for one another.

Japan: I don't think Switzerland-kun wants me to tell you that.

Switzerland: And nor do you. Those remain between the two of us.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :D. Wind here and this is the end~**

**Hope you had fun reading these~**

**See ya next chapter! :D**


End file.
